


Biggest Fear

by Trans_Bebop



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Bay Movies), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Doubt, M/M, Self-Doubt, fears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 15:15:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12707538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trans_Bebop/pseuds/Trans_Bebop
Summary: He's nothing and yet he stands by his side everyday. Why





	Biggest Fear

**Author's Note:**

> Writing Tumblr : beboplovesrocksteady  
> send in requests

Bebop and Rocksteady laid on the roof of a building, duffel bags full of cash by they’re sides as they sat there to catch their breath. Both of their bikes sat in the alley way between two apartment buildings as they waited for the sirens to blow off to some other part of town.

They both stared up at the sky as the colors changed from the hues of red, orange and pinks to purple and later on the dark black where no stars could be seen from all the lights in the city that never seemed to sleep. Soon the police sirens seemed to get fainter as the fuzz pushed off to Brooklyn.

“Ey Beebs. How you feeling my man?”

Bebop didn’t say anything, just stared at the darkness above, no stars to be seen anywhere.

Rocksteady sat up and looked down at Bebop. There was no smile on his face, not a trace. He couldn’t see the spark in his eyes that he always got after a heist. His shades covered them. He wasn’t laughing or holding up the bundles of cash like he would before. Something was wrong.

“Beebs? What up?”

“Why are you here? I known you since we was dumbass teens but yous was smart my man. You could have been something bigger than this. Why?”

Rocksteady furrowed his brows looking at his friend. He’s never heard Bebop talk like this. Scared. Worried.

“My man, I’m here cause you is. I ain’t going no where without you. Beebs, why you talking like this?”

Bebop sat up, pulled his shades up and looked at Rock. He looked him right in his eyes. He looked in his dark green eyes. They looked like the bundles of cash in the bag. He saw the light, he saw in no one but him. He questioned every every deity known to man, woman and child one singular question. How? How did he get this lucky? How did he get this perfect, red head angel from this cruel dark place that is New York. People in New York call him the devil cause of his red hair and green eyes but he was better than that. He’s something that can’t be explained, not in words. He’s bigger than that. As a teen when they first met, Bebop didn’t appreciate it. When he first found put his secret, he held no grudge, he was concerned for his health. He made him something he could never find on the streets that he needed. He was what he needed. He was what kept him from dying on the street.

Alone.

But how long would that last.

"I’m scared of ya. I’m scared one day you’ll see what I see everyday in mah life. Someone who worth something unlike me. You’ll see how much you really worth and leave. I’m scared you’ll leave me alone. You terrify me but, yet, you the reason I’m still standing. I don’t know why yous here with me, and that scares me man. That’s what’s up.“

He doesn’t know when he started to cry or when Rocksteady got closer to him, holding his face in his hands, wiping his tears off his cheeks. He saw those green eyes upclose. Those eyes that held every bit of love that was in his heart. He felt Rocksteady tilt his head so their foreheads met and stared into Bebop’s dark brown eyes that were wet with tears.

“Anton,”

Hearing his name come from that man’s mouth made his heart ache. He loved it and hated that ache in his chest.

“I’m here ‘cause I ain’t ever loved someone as much as I love you. Yous the only good in this fucked world and I ain’t ever gonna let you go. The only time I leave will be when I die. Hell, even then I’ll haunt your ass just so we can be together. I ain’t lettin’ you go.”

They got closer and lips met in the soft kiss they’ve ever had. It reassure every bit of his life. It gave him the answers to the questions, and he liked all of them. The ache was in his chest but, it didn’t hurt. It was softer, it turned all his fears into reasons. Reasons to keep going, reasons to not fear the man he loved.

Owen backed up and stared at Anton in the eyes again. He finally saw that spark that he loved so much.

“Hey Beebs, how does a bottle of Hennessy sound? I could even steal some of those fuckin’ bottles of Surge you like to combine with it.”

Bebop smiled wide and rushed forward, knocking Rocksteady off his knees on to his back and kissed him harder, threading his fingers through the red strands in his muttonchops on his cheeks. He felt Rock smile and wrap his arms around his back and pull him impossibly closer.

He backed away and smirked wide as hell, showing off those bright white teeth that could blind anyone.

“Let get some Atomic Sugar in our fuckin’ systems my man!”

Rock kissed him on the cheek, leaving a wet patch.

“Your man. Only yours.”


End file.
